


Love in Bloom

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Wedding, b-day gift, dunno what to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Wedding vows are same from trespasser.A Lyra and citole are historical instraments





	Love in Bloom

The spring/summer peninsula had reached Skyhold at long last. Every single flower in the gardens were finally beginning to bud while some were even beginning to bloom. This was absolutely perfect timing as one of the flowers, wisteria, had begun to grow over a few wooden archway frames. The archways had been put earlier in the year as they were designed to be used in a ceremony centuries that had been in the making. At long last Dirthamen and Solas could finally marry one another. Everyone wanted to help with there preparations. Leo and Falon’Din were in charge of designing the archways using a variety of styles of archways. Leo went even further to use various flowers to create potted flower agreements to decorate the gardens. Each one represented a member of the family the two most important ones, the ones that respected Tamlen and Nehn, were placed right in front of the wedding arch. However, they spent more time arguing about the placement of plants amongst others thing rather than actually doing anything.

Tamlen enjoyed watching them as he sat in the shade casted out by a large oak tree. He sat in silence listening to father as he hummed a soft tune while brushing out his hair. Dirthamen had asked Tamlen if he'd like his hair done up for the ceremony given he’d grown his hair back out. Tamlen agreed for he had missed spending time with his father like this. Once Tamlen’s hair was completed, he’d in turn style his father’s hair since many didn’t really understand how to handle magic infused hair. It took Dirthamen roughly an hour and a half to finish Tamlen’s hair. Tamlen sat up right and stretched then immediately began to fiddled with a few stems of the Jasmine flowers that were to be braided into his hair later on. 

"You seem more nervous than I, Dirthara'dalen."

"Well, you know...I am after all performing the traditional wedding song for the two of you. I have not sung this song in centuries. I mean I didn’t even sing it when Zev and I got married. I’m actually terrified that I’ll somehow get it wrong."

"Even if you do it does not matter to us. Just you being here and a part of this is what matters."

He smiled as he handed the flowers to his father. Dirthamen made quick work of adding the flowers into Tamlen’s hair. Once Dirthamen had finished they switched places. Tamlen always found brushing his father’s hair out to be a tad bit difficult sometimes. His hair had a habit of floating slighting usually starting at the tips as he brushed and would sometimes get tangled making him brush it out again. It seemed like it had taken forever before he’d finally bushed it out. He began gathering his father’s hair in his then began the processing of braiding it into a bohemian side braid. He completed the braid by adding a raven pin the bottom of the braid then added a few purple roses to it. As soon as Tamlen was satisfied, he slipped a circlet he had made for his father onto his head. Tamlen was beyond happy with end results and thus he took his leave to allow his father to have some time to himself. 

He left the gardens heading to an area near the stables where he was growing a variation of the camellia flower; he needed to check up on to ensure he had enough flower heads blooming to add into his father braid alongside the roses. In the end it had been quite difficult to cultivate the plant into growing as many buds as it had but the hard work paid off. He then headed up the stairs up into the kitchens; Zevran had convinced Josephine to hire the best elven chefs in Thedas who were then taught by Tamlen recipes from his time using modern supplies. Elrc was watching over the elves and helping where he could. Tamlens topped to chat for a few minutes then had returned to his room. Zevran was busy attempting to style their daughter, Melana’sm hair to no avail.

"Need help vhenan?" Tamlen chuckled walking over to them. 

Zevran sighed sounding a tad bit frustrated. "Yes."

Tamlen giggled a bit as he took over.

“Could you put my hair into a ponytail, mamae?”

“Of course Melana.”

Zevran happily watched Tamlen work his magic with their daughters hair. As he watched he had no idea that Tamlen’s little sister, Nehn, had snuck up behind him. She had been hiding behind him in complete silence. She was waiting for Tamlen to finish before jumping out and scaring them all. Tamlen was the only one who was not amused by her antics. 

"You have no sense of humour Tam-Tam."

"I do too, just not that kind." He sighed. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, the gift. I think mamae found it.”

Tamlen’s eyes went wide. No one were able to tell if he was in shock or horrified by what he heard. Nehn had been helping him with creating a special necklace using a feather from Fay and a tooth from Nehn’s wolf, Nyx. Tamlen had used ice magic to turn the feather almost into stone then had the tooth enchanted with a protection ward. He fused the tooth onto the feather to secure it. He’d gotten some help from Solas and must have left it in their room by accident. Without a single word Tamlen bolted out of the room racing to his parents. He entered to find Dirthamen holding the necklace.

Dirthamen look at him as he set the necklace down. “I wasn’t supposed to see this, was I?”

“No, no you weren’t but it’s too late now.” Tamlen sighed walked over to his father. “This was supposed to be a gift to you from Nehn and myself.”

“A gift you say?” Dirthamen began to smile as he handed the necklace to Tamlen. “I think it’s wonderful but why don’t you do the honours Tamlen?”

Tamlen smiled as he placed the necklace around his father’s neck. He then looked his father in the eyes. In unison they said a phrase in Elvhen, on they always said to one another. 

“Now, I’ve been told everything is ready but, there’s something else isn’t there dirthara’da’len?”

“What do you mean?” Tamlen was confused by his words.

“The flowers you’ve been growing?”

“Oh, OH!” Tamale rushed out not reassign that he was followed and went straight to the camellia’s.

“These are beautiful flowers Tamlen.” Dirthamen gently touched one of the vines lifting a flower head up.

“It took a while to get them to grow.” He cut a few heads off then added them to his father’s hair. “There, your hair is now complete.”

Dirthamen smiled giving Tamlen a kiss on the top of his head.

“Ah, there’s the blushing bride.” Both turned around as Falon’Din approached them. “We’re ready now but are you brother?”

Tamlen slipped away as his father and his uncle spoke. He made his way to the gardens to find a few people trickling in which allowed him to sneak in and join Leo to the side. Leo handed Tamlen his citole.

“Thanks. Sorry I’m late.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Well, we didn’t get our practice in so if we fail it’s your fault.”

Tamlen stuck his tongue out at his cousin. “Sure, blame me ‘mr I can’t pick where the flowers go’.”

Leo laughed as he picked up his lyra. The two took their place near the arch where Solas was standing and began playing some ambient songs. The song they’d practiced the most was one accompanied by flute. Thoren had agreed to play his flute for them during this specific song. Just as they’d begun playing, the doors to the garden opened. Dirthamen step into the gardens arm in arm with Falon’Din as he led down the aisle. It became difficult for Tamlen to play as he’d begun tearing up. This day meant so much to his parents. He could see that Solas was already crying just from the sight of Dirthamen. Nehn was a blubbering mess already as was Melana. They stopped playing as the ceremony began. When it came for Dirthamen to say his vows, to Tamlen, he’d never seen his father so happy.

Dirthamen looked into Solas’s eyes. “Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris. Ma vhenan.”

The moment Solas and Dirthamen kissed, Tamlen began to sing the song. Many were shocked to find he was the one singing. Dirthamen glanced over to his song as they broke their kiss. He knew how difficult it was for Tamlen to sing in front of others yet here he was doing exactly that to ensure their wedding was perfect. Solas grabbed Dirthamen’s hand intwining their fingers as they left the gardens. Then during the festivities, once he had a chance, Dirthamen slipped away to speak with Tamlen.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy mamae.” Tamlen had snuck off to get some fresh air after tears had overwhelmed him.

“Are you sure about that dirthara’da’len?” He gently placed a hand on Tamlen’s shoulder.

He looked up at his father. “I’m missing something here aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes you are.” He smiled gently kissing the top of his sons head. “There were other times. Like the day you told me, the day you told me who you really were. Then there’s the day you, me and Solas we’re together for the first time. I also can never forget the day I met Zevran. I don’t think you realize how happy it made me to see you happy.”

Tamlen smiled a bit.

“There’s also the days Nehn and Melana were born. I never thought I’d personally have another child but I did. Seeing your face as you held her...nothing, absolutely nothing can beat these memories.”

Tamlen had started crying again. “I’m just glad that we’re here, as a family. I love you mamae.”

“I love you too Tamlen.”

The two said nothing for a few moments as everything finally sank in.

“Now.” Dirthamen broke the silence. “I say we go back and see how many glasses of wine we can both take before getting drunk.”

Tamlen burst out laughing. “I’m not sure who’ll lose but I think it’ll be me.”

The two then returned to festivities and sure enough, Tamlen did indeed lose but in the end it didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were now an official family. Nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding vows are same from trespasser.  
> A Lyra and citole are historical instraments


End file.
